Ballora
by Jesus Horna
Summary: El relato desde el punto de vista de uno de los animatronicos del local Circus Baby Pizza World


_-"Dentro del establecimiento , Circus Baby Pizza World , un local creado para entretener a niños y adultos con sus sorprendentes animatronicos , donde todos disfrutan el estar ahi , y hasta algunos desearian quedarse toda la noche"._

 _-"Pero que pensarias si este lugar no fuese asi durante la noche? Un lugar tan horrible que hasta los mismos animatronicos quieren escapar , y no saber nada de aqui"._

 ** _Una mistetiosa voz resonaba en la oscuridad , la voz de una mujer , que no mostraba emoción alguna. En una de las muchas galerias de los animatronicos del local antes mencionado , uno en especial , o mas bien una , acompañada de una peculiar melodia en las sombras , junto al sonido de piezas de metal y mecanismos chocando entre si._**

 _-"Despues de tantos dias... semanas... meses... años fuera de servicio luego de ese accidente , quiero recordar los buenos tiempos , cuando era amada"._

 ** _Dijo un Animatronico con apariencia Femenina , mas exactamente al de una mujer._** ** _Era muy alta , midiendo 1,89 metros. Su largo cuerpo era en su mayoria blanco , con secciones de gris y morado en sus brazos y sus largas piernas. Su cabello , hecho de metal , era azul oscuro , recogido. Tenia una "blusa" cubriendo su pecho , dejando al descubierto gran parte de su abdomen. Tenia un Tutú violeta con cascabeles amarillos y zapatillas de Ballet. En su cintura habian 2 placas las cuales podian separarse_**.

 ** _Un fuerte ruido se escucho dentro de la animatronica , como si algo estuviese roto._**

-" _Por favor , no se preocupe , lo que escucha que probiene de mi cuerpo no es malo , esta bien... suele pasar , asi que tranquilo ahora... dejeme recordar..._ "

 ** _Yo fui creada en un taller cuya ubicacion no recuerdo en estos momentos , mi "padre" , quien me construyo a mi y a mis conpañeros , nos habia programado para entretener a los niños e interactuar con ellos._**

 ** _Al principio solo nos crearon a mi , Ballora la Bailarina , a Funtime Freddy y Funtime Foxy._**

 ** _Durante un tiempo , todo esta bien , la popularidad de nuestro local era excepcional , todos los niños nos querian , sobretodo a mi , eso me daba una... "sensacion" muy extraña en mis circuitos , pero nunca le di importancia , pero aun sigo sin entender que era eso_**

 ** _Esa sensacion , era muy particular , como una chispa en mi bateria que generaba calor , pero no por sobrecalentamiento , sino... no se como explicarlo._**

 ** _Como dije , Funtime Freddy , Funtime Foxy y yo eramos extremadamente populares , pero para aumentar nuestra popularidad , "padre" contruyo a otro animatronico en base a su hija Elizabeth._**

 ** _Era como una niña vestida de payaso , con cabello anaranjado con 2 coletas , piel mayormente blanca , un traje rojo que cubria la mitad de su abdomen , un vestido rojo y unos zapatos rojos con cascabeles. "Padre" la equipo con un dispensador de helado en su cintura , a peticion de Elizabeth._**

 ** _No paso mucho tiempo hasta que comenzo a tomar gran popularidad. El nombre del Local paso a ser Circus Baby Pizza World , a su vez que mi popularidad entre los niños iba bajando , la de Baby iba subiendo mas y mas._**

 _-"Pensar que perdi mi fama , y todo lo demas seria atruinado por pequeño helado_ "

 ** _Pasaba el tiempo y todo siguio igual , algunos niños dejaron de asistir a mi galeria a bailar , y los pocos que venian solo murmuraban sobre mi "apariencia" , diciendo cosas como "Que hace esa cosa en un establecimiento para niños?" o "Sera que los adultos la rentan?"_** _Cuando oia ese tipo de comentarios , sentia que queria moverme hacia esos niños y exigirles repseto , pero no podia_.

 ** _Esa noche , me habia averiado por lo que tenia que quedarme a esperar que alguien me arregle , y sin darme cuenta "padre" habia entrado , al principio me alegre , pero luego esa sensacion se desvanecio._**

 _-"Bien , aqui esta una de ellos" - dijo mi creador - "Veamos que te sucede , y de paso intentar algo"_

 ** _Padre comenzo a repararme , todo bien y normal hasta que... "Padre" comenzo a manipular mi Endoesqueleto y mis circuitos , dandome caracteristicas y programas que no entendia. Trataba de pedirle que parara , sentia una fuerte corriente electrica pasar por mi cuerpo , sentia "miedo"._**

 ** _Padre sigui haciendo dichas modificaciones con Funtime Freddy , añadiendole una cabina de contencion en su estomago._**

 ** _En Funtime Foxy , le instalo dientes mas afilados , asi como un programa para copiar y reproducir voces , aunque para esto tuvo que retirar su propio modulo de voz , dejandola muda._**

 ** _A mi me dio diversos programas , pero los principales consistian en atraer niños para luego..._**

- _Disculpame_

 ** _Mis programas consistian en atraer a los niños para luego asesinarlos._**

 ** _Por ultimo_** , Circus Baby fue equipada con una garra mecanica , la cual debia tomar y triturar a los niños dentro de su cuerpo.

 ** _Y entonces comenzo , mis compañeros comenzaron a asesinar a los niños que se quedaban solor en sus galerias , mientras padre obserbava con una macanra sonrisa. Por mi parte me abstuve de todo eso , por lo que padre creyo que otra vez me habia descompuesto , pero solo no queria hacer daño a los niños , incluso si iba contra mi programacion._**

 ** _Padre intentaba averiguar porque no ejecutaba sus programas , intento de todo , Reiniciarme , Desmantelarme , y por ultimo y mas cruel , intintento con "Choques Controlados" , fuertes descargas electricas que dañaban mis sistemas , finalmente padre dejo de intentarlo y me devolvio a mi galeria , donde si bien habian pocos niños , almenos podia estar con ellos sin peligro alguno , o eso crei._** **_Un fatidico dia , Elizabeth , la hija de "Padre" se encontraba cerca de Baby , quien la estaba atrayendo con un helado en su abdomen , lentamente la pequeña se acerco mas y mas hasta que Baby ajecuto su programa y entonces una enorme garra salio de si abdomen , tomando a la pequeña quien emitio un fuerte grito._**

- _"Aun resuena en mi memoria_ "

 _" **Padre" desactivo a Baby y acto seguido activo la alarma de incendios , obligando a todos a abandonar el lugar , dejandolo a él , solo , rodeado de sus propios robots asesinos en un charco con la sangre de su hija. Baby fue desmantelada y puesta fuera de servicio. "Padre" abandono el establecimiento , dejandonos... dejandome aqui , sola.**_

 ** _Una empresa de pizzerias compro el lugar con nosotros dentro , y en el proceso volvieron a montar a Baby , ignorando aquel accidente. Un problemo constante fue que luego de varios años de estar inactivos , nuestro comportamiento era mas agresivo , por lo que decidieron ocupar los "Choques Controlados" que padre usaba en mi , lograban reiniciarnos pero el dolor era insoportable._**

 ** _En cuanto a nuestro mantenimiento , al rompernos , eramos enviados al "Scooper" , una enorme garra la cual nos enbestia con fuertes golpes hasta que nuestras partes caian y eramos destruidos para ser construidos una y otra vez._**

 _Ahora , estas a_ _qui , un tecnico mas en esta trampa mortal"_

 _Ballora_ **se _encontraba en su escenario frente a un nuevo tecnico._**

-"Puedo ayudarte a sobrevivir a este lugar , sin embargo necesito tu ayuda tambien , quiero ser libre"

 _-"Oh oh , parece que Ballora no tiene gamas de bailar hoy! Vamos a motivarla con un "Choque controlado"_

 _Aquel **tecnico , fiandose mas de la Inteligencia artificial que de la bailarina animatronica , oprime un boton , emitiendo una fuerte descarga electrica que reinicia a la bailarina , callandola y poniendola a bailar en su escenario.**_

 ** _-Bien! Ballora parece estar mucho mejor! Ahora ve a revisar a Funtime Foxy! - dijo la IA._**

 ** _-Oh... Veo que rechazas mi ayuda , lo entiendo , sera para otra ocasion - se dijo a si misma la hembra animatronica , abriendo sus placas faciales_** , rebelando el craneo de sus Endoesqueleto.


End file.
